Golf grips for use with golf clubs and apparatus for manufacturing such golf grips are known in the art. In the majority of the prior art grips, the external surface of the grip, when mounted on the shaft of a golf club, has a generally cylindrical configuration. When the golf grip has a generally cylindrical configuration, no means are provided for properly positioning the grip and the club in the hand of the user.
The majority of the golf grips manufactured today are manufactured in a cylindrical shaped mold in which a core bar is inserted. The moldable material, such as rubber, is injected into the space between the cylindrical mold and the core bar. This produces a grip which has a generally standard cross sectional diameter. If in the known apparatus, it is desired to increase the diameter of the grip, it is necessary to increase the diameter of the cylindrical mold cavity. This requires retooling for the grip or reworking of an old mold. Such a process is expensive and limits the specific types of grips for which the mold may be subsequently utilized.